Usually, prior to striking a ball, a golfer has to determine the most suitable trajectory of the ball by aligning the shaft of the golf club with the ball on the ground and the flagstick in the hole. However, this method is very approximate and thus does not lead to the desired accurate and consistent results.
Additionally, each of a conventional set of clubs is designed for a specific purpose and accordingly, a golfer has to carry around a great many different clubs in anticipation of meeting a special circumstance requiring use of a particular club. Such a wide range of clubs is expensive and inconvenient to carry.
In addition, the conventional golf club is formed with a head functioning as a batting head, a putter or a sand wedge only such that the golfer has to carry many golf clubs suitable for different functions, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the golf club.
Moreover, the conventional golf club is suitable for right handed or left handed users only and cannot provide an ambi-dexterous function.
Further, the head of the conventional golf club cannot match the center of gravity of the golf ball when the ball is not disposed in a level state, e.g., when it is placed on an uneven patch of grass, thereby greatly affecting the travel direction of the golf ball when being struck.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional golf club.